1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a gasket for sealing around a wall opening having a wall opening therein and an electrical device mounted in the box to prevent the passage of air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wall construction for residential, commercial, and other buildings, a wall panel is conventionally attached or affixed to conventional wall studs to provide a wall construction. It is often necessary to place in the wall a number of electrical boxes for supporting electrical receptacles and electrical switches to provide for the normal electrical circuitry building requirements. These boxes typically have an open side which are received by openings formed in the wall panel. The outlet or switch is supported within the receptacle, and a cover plate, which may be decorative, is attached to the open side of the box, with the plate having openings for receiving the switch or receptacle which closely conform to the perimeter of the switch or receptacle. For each box provided, air infiltration occurs through the box and associated panel opening resulting in an undesirable temperature transfer through the wall panel. Various efforts have been made to minimize this transfer, and have generally involved the use of a special cover plate, a gasket in combination with special adaptors, or otherwise special equipment which modifies the appearance and/or adds substantially to the material, installation, and maintenance costs of the box construction, and therefore have found their use in the construction industry both as original and add-on or retrofit equipment restricted.